


Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Airlock

by tryingherbestpacito



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Murder, Other, anyway, have some among us oc shenanigans, legit tf am i posting this???, what. the fuck. am I doing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingherbestpacito/pseuds/tryingherbestpacito
Summary: A new crew has arrived on the Skeld to replace the fallen. Something else has arrived with them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Airlock

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo...i kinda maybe sort of came up with a whole backstory for my Among Us persona and wrote a small snippet of the timeline for funzies
> 
> Enjoy!

They were supposed to be getting new crewmates today, the bi monthly rotation of ship crews and it was this Skeld's turn this week. Black stood there with the remaining crew as the new crewmates arrived to replace who'd been lost. She still felt the loss of Brown, particularly when a new crewmate of the same suit color as him stepped on board with the rest. She narrowed her eyes into a glare at the sight of a new Lime, holding the trembling boy in a brown suit of his own at her feet tighter when he caught sight of the blinding color, memories of neon painted red fresh on both of their minds. 

Lime would be the first to go.

She left the rest of the crew there to mingle and get to know the new people to go complete some tasks. She may not be completely human, but she still had a damn ship to run. 

She was busy at the trash compactor, Mini at her side playing with some spare parts when she felt a familiar shiver run down her spine. She turned happily, faltering a bit when it wasn't Purple she saw, but Brown. His helmet had two, brown round ears on top, his name tag reading "Bear" she blinked in surprise and smiled tentatively

"Hello!" She greeted, picking up Mini so he could pull the lever "You're one of our new crewmates right?" The creature didn’t respond, simply stared "You're an Imposter?" She asked, hating having to make small talk as the trash ejected "Don't worry" she reassured, showing off her slightly too sharp teeth from under her visor in a friendly smile "I am too!" She set Mini down and followed after the boy as he led her down the hall "Well it was nice meeting you!" She called back "I look forward to working together soon!" Brown simply watched and she shrugged, unsettled by the silence

Black peeked through the vent into Admin, watching Lime walk over to the card swipe to put in his information into his new ship. He'd procrastinated long enough, putting the task off for a few days and Black could see why as he struggled with his card.

"Mini, stay here okay?" She told the boy quietly, taking off her helmet "I need to take care of something really fast" the boy nodded, curling up his knees as he sat in the corner of the shaft. She peeked through the vent panel once more to check if the coast was clear before finally wiggling out, body moving in a way no real human ever could to make the tight squeeze. 

She landed silently on the maroon carpet, rushing over to the frustrated crewmate fighting with the scanner and peeling off the bandaid on her right cheekbone. Lime turned in surprise at the sound of wet squelching, backing into the table fearfully as Black's face split where the bandaid had been, revealing a long, spearlike tongue and endless rows of sharp teeth. Her stomach ripped open across a hidden seam in the suit, transforming into teeth covered tentacles that wrapped around the man, one of them smashing through his visor to cut off any screams

"sORrY. iTS a bIt pERsOnaL" the monster garbled as the lower half of what used to be Lime fell into a puddle of his own gore, the upper half disappearing into the void of teeth and flesh. Tentacles and bones closed up with a wet snap, Black shrinking down to her normal height as her second tongue slithered back into the other mouth on her face. She quickly covered the incision up again with her bandaid and lept back into the vent, crawling over to the boy still waiting where he'd been left. He smiled a little at her, silently holding up her helmet, which she took, wiping the remaining blood splattered on her face before putting it back on. "What's our next task Mini?" She asked

She was in Electrical, fixing faulty wires when the emergency call was made. Black looked up, placing her goggles on top of cropped, light brown hair

"Huh, wonder what that's about" She wondered, picking up her helmet to put under an arm and easily lifting Mini to set on her hip "It better be important" she grumbled as she walked out of Electical towards the Cafeteria "If I didnt get to finish my task for some stupid meeting, I'll kill whoever called it" Mini giggled silently, patting her check soothingly as he smiled at her "alright fine...maybe i’ll just eat an arm" she teased, the boy laughing without a sound under his helmet. She set him down and put her own helmet on, slipping her goggles over the dome as they entered the room. She paused for a moment at the doors when she saw Brown over the button, staring straight at her from under his helmet. Black quietly made her way to her spot at the table, sitting down and waiting for the last few stragglers to arrive, counting her crew to see who hadn't made it to the meeting. Lime wasn't there, obviously, but she was surprised to see that Pink and Orange were also missing.

Someone had been busy.

She squeezed Mini's shoulder a bit before letting him run off to play with another crewmate's kid

"What?" White sighed as they sat down

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Yellow asked

"Well who called the meeting??" Blue puzzled, looking around at the emptier table "Shit. Who are we missing?"

"Brown called the meeting, but no bodies were reported" Black noted "Brown what's the big deal?" Others nodded and grumbled in agreement "I have tasks to do dude, you better have good reason-"

"The imposter is Black." He rumbled, pointing an accusatory gloved finger at the woman. She sat straight up in shock

"What?!!" She yelled, taken off guard by the betrayal and she stood up angrily "With what evidence??! Prove it asshole!!"

"Black has been here longer than all of us!" Blue defended as the table murmured worriedly "You just got here Brown, I'm gonna need proof if I'm gonna vote them off" Black looked around at the remaining crew, realizing with growing dread most of them were new and hadn't been on the ship with her for long

"Black...you are kind of suspicious" White admitted "You just stand around a lot"

"Yeah cause I'm the only one who ever finishes their tasks on this damn ship!!" She half-lied "I was in electrical fixing wires!"

"It's Black. Trust me it's Black" Brown repeated, several new crewmates pulling out their voting pads

"With what proof?!!" She yelled frantically as the screen on her suit wrist began filling with votes 

"Brown please!" Blue tried to reason with the remaining hesitating crew members "We need evidence before we vote!! If we vote out the wrong person we're only helping the real Imposter! We'd be killing an innocent member! Do you have  _ anything _ ? Did you see her in the vents or on the cameras??"

"It told me." Brown said plainly "Black told me they were the Imposter." They all turned to look at the silent woman

"Did I?" She sneered "Because that sounds like something absolutely stupid to do- who the hell just tells people they're the Imposter??" She shook her head "This is stupid. I've been here longer asshole. This is  _ my  _ ship, you're not voting me off over something I never said. I'm skipping, I have work to get back to." Others nodded and voted as well, the timer on their suits beeping once everyone was done. 

Black's screen went off, beeping rapidly and turning red as the votes were counted and she looked down in horror as one by one the colors of each crewmate showed up on her screen, the majority of them,  _ new  _ crewmates, had voted for her. Her older crewmates stared at their own screens in surprise, cafeteria silent as everyone realized what had to be done.

"You bastard..." she muttered, hands clenched into fists at her side

"Sorry Black" White drawled, not sounding very sorry "But you know what the vote means-"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Black howled, leaping across the table to tackle Brown to the floor and tried to wrench the helmet off of his head to properly hit the creature. She kicked and cursed as people pried her off, dragging her to an isolation room. Mini raced over to her, clinging to her side desperately as adults tried to separate them. Black wrenched free and hugged the boy tightly, refusing to let go

“Get that thing off the kid!” Green yelled, Brown simply watching as crewmates tried to get them apart. Black quickly switched her comms to a private line to the boy’s helmet

“Mini listen to me, listen to me” she hissed as she held him tight “Contact Purple” he began shaking his head frantically “No,  _ no  _ contact Purple for me okay? Just do it Mini” The boy was ripped out of her arms, now kicking and flailing as she was pulled away. Blue rushed to the boy’s side to try and calm him down 

“I’ll watch him for you Black” Blue promised, holding the boy back from running into the mess and patting his head when he started crying “I-I’ll take care of him. I’m sorry Looper, I wish… I wish I could do more.” Black nodded

“Thank you Blue. You were a good crewmate” Black told her as she was dragged away and tossed into the isolation room, waiting for the air lock to power up. She sat there anxiously, waiting for the inevitable. She’d never been on this side of the isolation room before, but she knew what was going to happen and a very vengeful part inside of her churned in desperation to escape. 

_ It  _ didn’t want to go out into the cold emptiness of space again, floating among the stars waiting for a meal to show up.

The door opened and she looked up, surprised to see Green walk in and take off his helmet

“What are you doing here??” she snapped, holding back as best as possible to keep  _ that _ side of her from having one last meal and sealing their fate.

“Come on” He sneered “Don’t tell me you don’t want to know why we voted with practically no evidence” he leaned on the wall smugly “We know you’re the Imposter, you can speak freely”

“Get fucked” She snarled in response “Your buddy isn't all he says he is either”

“We know” He laughed “That’s why it was so easy to get you voted out! Too bad you ate so many of your own crewmates that could have evened out the votes!” her heart dropped and she took a step back

“You’re Hunters” she realized “You used that  _ thing  _ to betray me!!”

“You’re one of those things too!” he cackled “Don’t worry about the kid, we’ll have him  _ fully  _ examined-”

“Stay the hell away from him!!” Black screamed, stomach opening up and tentacles shooting towards the man. He slammed a button on the wall and a loud, high-pitched noise surrounded her. She wailed in pain as the thing possessing her thrashed inside her body, taking off her helmet to frantically cover her ears in an attempt to block out the sound. The man’s cruel laughter could be heard faintly as he walked out the room, the crew on the other side looking horrified at the creature writhing on the floor in clear pain. She looked up with tearful eyes, sending a soundless apology to the mortified Blue blocking Mini from watching.

“You see?!” Brown shouted, pointing at her as some of his companions dragged her towards the airlock, a tentacle painfully snatching up her helmet and swallowing it before anyone could stop it “Imposter!!”

“MiNi” it garbled “StAy wITh bLUe. BluE WaTCh HiM PlEaSe" Blue didn't respond, simply watched as it was thrown into the airlock, beginning to recover now that the sound was gone. Black tried to get up, weakly getting up on their knees 

"Don't even try it" Green mocked "You're going to die in space like the rest of your kind-" Black ripped off her bandaid with a much too wide grin as two mouths merged into one

"THeN i'Ll tAKe yOu wItH mE!!" It shrieked, tongue shooting out and impaling the man, barbs dragging the screaming human into the airlock with it, no longer trying to hold back the starving parasite. "BRoWn iS lIKe mE- Is Me. GeT hIm nEXt. StAY aWAy FrOM tHe TRaiToR" It warned the crew. The man screamed and tried to grab onto the closing doors, leaving behind a bloodied trail on the floor as he was dragged. Black grinned triumphantly as it's tentacles wrapped around Green, jagged teeth ripping him apart and splattering blood everywhere as the doors slammed shut. 

It barely managed to swallow a piece before the cabin depressurized, quickly regurgitating the helmet it had eaten and placing the slimy visor over its head, snapping it in place before being ejected into space. Black spiraled and somersaulted into the void, the goggles on her helmet slipping off and floating away in the zero gravity. A tentacle slithered out into the vacuum and snatched them back, tossing them into her hands before burying itself back into the warmth of it's formerly human host.

She floated there in the dark, clinging onto the worn goggles, feeling the vacuum of space try and suck her out of the rips in her suit, knowing her alien intruder was the only thing keeping her alive. Space had always looked so pretty from the safety of the station but out here, in the freezing open, the darkness was suffocating. Black didn't know how long she'd been floating, minutes, hours- days even and she couldn't be able to tell. She looked down at her screen and held back unshed tears, watching her oxygen levels drop lower and lower.

16%...15%...14%...

She blearily slipped her goggles over her head, letting them float around her neck as she curled up to conserve what little body heat she had left. It would leave soon. Would find another host, leaving nothing but her discarded husk behind to be exploded in the vacuum of space. She smiled a bit as she gazed at the stars surrounding her soon to be dead body.

At least her final view wasn't bad.

* * *

Purple stepped off of the elevator and hurried down the hall towards the cafeteria. He poked his head inside, confused as to why Blue was sobbing at a table, Yellow trying to console her

"What's going on?" he asked, patting Mini on the head when the boy ran up to him. Blue looked up, her face a mess and long hair frizzled from the helmet she'd taken off

"Purple…" she cried, tears running down her cheeks again "I-it's Black-"

"What happened to Looper?!" He exclaimed, rushing over "What happened where are they?!" Blue let out another choked sob, Yellow shaking his head and pointing to the airlock. Purple stared in horror at the bloodied windows and floors

"Sh-she was an Impostor Max" Blue wept "I trusted her and she was one of those- those  _ things _ . I'm so sorry Purple I know you two were close..." 

"How long has she been out there?" He whispered. Yellow and Blue looked at each other and shrugged

"Not sure." Yellow replied, as Blue continued crying "An hour at most" Purple nodded, taking Mini by the hand as Cyan walked into the room

"Ah, you must be this ship's Purple" Cyan greeted 

"New crewmate?" Purple guessed with some disdain. Cyan simply nodded

"Do you have your tasks-"

"Yeah they're in my log book or whatever" he replied before turning to Yellow "You two should probably go back to your tasks" he mumbled, glancing at Cyan standing there watching them impatiently. Yellow looked over at the new crewmate and nodded in understanding, gently tugging Blue out of her seat, grabbing her helmet and leading the woman down towards Med Bay. Purple turned to leave

"Oh, I'm afraid I need to take the small one" Cyan told Purple. The child hid behind Purple's legs, trembling as the man placed a soothing gloved hand on the brown helmet

"He's been scanned." Purple growled "He's cleared." Cyan seemed skeptical 

"He may have been cleared, but the parasite in Black could have infected him since the two were always together-"

"I'll take my chances." Purple snapped, tipping the black cowboy hat over his helmet dismissively "Now if you'll excuse us, we have tasks to finish." He took the boy by the hand and hurried out of the cafeteria. The moment they were in the hallway, he booked it towards the nearest vent, Mini following close behind "Come on kid you know the drill" Purple hissed, holding the grate open and slipping in after the child. "Alright, which way to the airlock?" Mini scurried down the vents, Purple following close behind until they both came to a stop.

He popped his head out, checking to make sure there were no witnesses before hopping out, catching the boy as he tumbled out after him and heading to the smaller, space walk room

"Alright kid, you're assisting a space walk. You know how to do that?" The boy shook his head "Eh. I'm sure it'll be fine." Purple mumbled, slamming the button that opened up the room. They stepped inside and Purple quickly tethered himself, setting the child by the crank and anchoring him "Okay, here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna go out there and find Black. When I grab her, I'll tug on  _ this _ rope  _ three _ times." He held up the cable connected and wrapped up to the crank. "When you feel the tugging, start cranking like hell kid." The boy nodded "Okay, okay we got this right?" The little one held up a thumbs up "Good. Good…" he set his hat on the kid's helmet before pressing a button for the airlock to hiss open, Purple beginning to get dragged out into space "Don't get sucked in after me! And do  _ not _ take off your helmet!!" He warned "Close the doors and wait for my tugs!" The man let himself get sucked out, door closing behind him. 

Purple drifted out into the void, light on his helmet scanning back and forth as he searched in the darkness for a single black speck floating

"Come on Looper where are you?" He muttered, head swiveling back when he saw something reflect his flashlight. Something inside him stirred, running a shiver down his spine and he used his jetpack to fly towards the reflection. He sputtered to a stop when he finally arrived at the mutilated body floating along, familiar goggles around its neck shining under his flashlight's beam. "Black? Looper? You okay there?" One of the tentacles protruding from the body twitched slightly and his heart soared, insides writhing anxiously as he gently collected the creature into his arms "Hey, hey it's okay" he consoled, smiling a little when a tentacle weakly wrapped itself around his wrist "I got you Black. Come on, let's get back to the ship” he tugged the cable three times, holding on tightly as they began to get to get reeled back into the ship

The two of them tumbled into the airlock as the door slammed closed behind them, room hissing as it re-pressurized. Mini began stepping towards them but Purple snarled warningly, poised protectively over Black’s body

“Don’t look. Get in the vents Mini.” he ordered, the boy hesitating and clutching the hat he’d been given “ _ Now _ .” the child flinched and backed away, slipping into the vent in the corner of the room. Purple dragged Black’s body into the corner, taking off their helmets and staring down at Black’s split face, dark barbed tongue hanging limply from between sharp teeth. “Hey, come on are you still alive?” he pressed an ear to the much too still chest, straining to hear a heartbeat “Damnit Black come on” he hissed, the seam on his own stomach opening up and a tentacle cautiously slithering out to inspect the body. He began doing chest compressions, his parasite poking and prodding the creature. 

Black’s chest rose and took in a shaky breath, coughing and writhing on the floor as its extra limbs flailed, calming down when Purple put a hand on its shoulder, a tentacle gently holding one of Black’s

“M-max?” she rasped out, blinking blearily at the bright light “Is that-”

“Yes yes it's me” he replied softly, running a gloved hand through her hair “Guess it was my turn to save you from the airlock this time” she chuckled, a wet and clacking sound made by something inhuman. “Think you can make it to the vent?” she nodded weakly, letting him help her into the vent after him. Her eyes glowed unnaturally as she spotted Mini, face splitting even wider as tentacles began shooting towards him. Purple slammed her to the floor, wrestling her down as it tried to reach the child “Black!! Black stop!! That’s Mini B!! Don’t! Don’t!! I’ll get you something to eat just stop!!!” He looked over his shoulder desperately at the terrified boy “Mini! Scram!! Go do tasks with Blue, I’ll go get you later just go!! I can handle this!!” Mini scrambled away, disappearing around a corner as Black screeched unhappily at the lost meal. “Snap out of it!!” he snarled at her, using all of his strength to keep her on the floor

“HuNGrY” it shrieked, grabbing his suit collar “hUnGRy!!!”

“I know! I know!!” he yelped as he was yanked closer “Jesus!! I know, let me go and I’ll get you something to eat!!” the creature under him hissed and gargled but released him, staying still on the floor as Purple slowly got up, warily watching Black

“BrOWn tRAiToR” she warned “hE kNOwS”

“Shit, is that why you got ejected?” he groaned and it nodded “Okay, I’ll avoid Brown then”

“WhITe” it grumbled, tentacles writhing unhappily “hUrRY” Purple smiled fondly at her, slipping his helmet back on

“White always  _ was _ a bit of a dick” he admitted with a chuckle "Alright, just  _ stay  _ here okay? We don't want anyone finding out you're still alive" it nodded tiredly, teeth and tentacles slinking back into its host as she curled up

* * *

"We need to abandon ship." Black sighed, running a gloved hand through Mini's dark hair, the boy contentedly sleeping in her lap, all danger forgotten now that she was back as a human. The three of them were in the most spacious part of the vents, the only place they could sit up fully and talk without being caught. “It’s not safe for us with the Hunters on board”

“Well that should be easy enough  _ Captain _ ” Purple chuckled but Black cursed, slapping her forehead

“We won’t be able to go anywhere if my information is uploaded to headquarters!” She hissed and Purple frowned “I’ll get ejected at every ship the moment my card is read!”

“Well we can’t have  _ that _ . So...Comms have to go first” Purple noted, pulling out a knife and polishing it “How should we ditch this time? O2?”

“No, Mini won’t survive that” She mumbled “We need something fast to make sure those Hunters and Imposter can’t escape”

“Reactor meltdown~” Purple chuckled and Black nodded “Fun!” he stretched out as best he could in the cramped area, cracking his neck “Alrighty then, I’ll go sabotage Comms, get rid of your file update and you’ll take care of the lights?” 

“Sure” she agreed “I’ll go get the pod keys and meet you at the launch pad”

“Cool” he replied, the both of them flinching as their screens went off, calling an emergency meeting. Purple hesitated and shook his head “Shit. If Brown is there…”

“You’ve eaten recently” Black pointed out “Keep quiet and maybe he won’t notice”

“I hope not” he mumbled, waking up Mini “Come on kiddo, can’t be looking sus and not show up to the meeting” the boy grumbled and squinted at his own screen, following Purple sleepily down the shaft.

“See you soon” Black promised, heading in a different direction

* * *

Black crawled up from the vent, slinking towards the control panel and quickly glancing around for anyone. Seeing the coast was clear, she slithered forward and slashed the wires apart, ripping them out of their box, plunging the ship into total darkness. She blinked, letting her sight settle and pressing against the panel when she spotted Red walk in. She very quietly snuck around him and ran back to the vent, hopping in before Red could spot her.

She raced down the darkened hallway to Navigation and snatched up an escape pod key, turning to vent before hesitating. Blue had been good to her, defended her til the end and had watched Mini when she was ejected. She groaned and took another card key, snapping the rest of them so that the Hunters couldn't use them. The lights flickered overhead and finally turned back on, just in time for an alarm to go off, bathing the room in a pulsing red as the ship's AI system came over the speakers 

"WARNING! WARNING! REACTOR MELTDOWN IMMANENT! 60 SECONDS UNTIL FULL FAILURE! WARNING! WARNING! REACTOR MELTDOWN-"

Black cursed and vented, slithering down the shafts as fast as possible and popping up in the hallway outside weapons. She brushed herself off and readjusted her limbs when Blue ran around the corner and came to a halt

"Black??" She puzzled, taking a frightened step back "W-what-" Black stepped forward and shoved an escape pod key into her chest

"Get in a pod" Black warned lowly "You won't make it to the reactor in time and even if you do, Brown will kill you when  _ it _ gets the chance" Blue seemed startled at the mercy she was being shown and Black lifted up her visor to smile at the human with both mouths, sharp teeth glinting in the red lights "You're a good crewmate Blue. Don't die here of all places." The woman nodded slightly

"I need to find Yellow." Blue realized, racing down the hall frantically " _ Thank you Captain. _ " She relayed over the radio

"WARNING! WARNING! REACTOR MELTDOWN IMMANENT! 30 SECONDS UNTIL FULL FAILURE!" 

Black took off towards the launch pad, swiping her card key in the nearest pod and pacing impatiently. Purple skidded around the corner, helmet stained red and Mini on his shoulders

"What took you so long?!" Black hissed as she ushered Mini into the pod

"Cyan got in the way" he grumbled, tossing the boy a duffle bag and slipping in after him "Also the kid forgot the beanie. He wouldn't leave without it."

WARNING! WARNING! REACTOR MELTDOWN IMMANENT! 15 SECONDS UNTIL FULL FAILURE!"

"Ugh whatever come on come on we gotta go!" Black snapped, shoving Purple in and slamming the door closed, finishing up the final preparations and tossing Purple the key as he jumped over to the panel and fired up the pod "Okay go go go!!" She ordered and Purple slammed a button, all three falling back as the small ship blasted away from the Skeld. Black got back up shakily, looking out the window and watching the remaining pods anxiously. Right before the Skeld exploded, she saw another pod detach and zoom away in the opposite direction. She sighed in relief, slumping to the pod floor

"Everything good back there?" Purple asked from the pilot's seat, flipping switches and pressing buttons to take them to the nearest station

"Yeah...yeah everything's fine" she replied, taking off her helmet and ruffling her hair "I'm good. What about you Mini B?" The boy took off his helmet and nodded, digging through the duffle bag to pull out a red, scruffy beanie that was too big for him. He put it on anyway, hat slipping over an eye and making Black chuckle as she patted his head. She got up and headed to the co-pilot seat, plopping down next to Purple with a sigh

"Any survivors?" He asked, slipping off his own helmet and setting it behind him "We're screwed if anyone made it off that ship"

"...No." she lied, pulling up a map of the stars to chart their course "I got rid of the rest of the keys"

"Thank the stars" Purple muttered 

"Where are we heading?" Black asked, changing the topic

"Nearest headquarters for a new ship assignment" He replied, clicking one of the locations on the map "Hopefully a Skeld this time too- what do you think? Where should we get ourselves assigned?

"Well," Black started, looking behind her at the tired boy in the passenger's seat who was beginning to drift off, using the duffle bag of mixed belongings as a pillow. "I hear Polus is nice this time of year…"

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, the whole timeline and this story are based on ACTUAL games i've played with strangers lol ppl be wild
> 
> so Bear if you're reading this, this is Looper, purple with the goggles remember me? Your imposter buddy?  
> YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE SCREW YOU DICKHEAD BOTH YOU AND YOUR BUDDY GREEN I EVER SEE YOU IN GAME AGAIN AND I WILL TURN IMPOSTER TO KILL YOU MOTHERFUCKER
> 
> Purple (I was black when i played with them. MadMax i think??) was by FAR the best imposter partner i've ever had shoutout to you my man!!


End file.
